


A Blizzard is Coming

by Terrenis



Series: Stormy Days [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve, Is that even a word?, M/M, Other, Steve Feels, Sthorucky, Thor Feels, WinterThunderShield, i still don't know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Winter Soldier, Thor watches over his injured lover. When Steve finally wakes up, he has a confession to make and things are going to change forever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blizzard is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> As always, nothing belongs to me!

*****************************************************************************

It was ironic that he was about to suffer the same fate as Bucky had all those decades ago.

He was falling freely down to the water, burning debris surrounding his aching, bleeding body, heavy lidded eyes watching the man above who wore the face of his best friend...no, his first love.

A deafening, thundering sound indicated the crash of the final Helicarrier, bringing up another image of a kind, blond man, who had the same eyes as Bucky – a deity in his own right, carrying a mighty hammer – his second love.

It brought pain to his heart that he had to leave them both behind like this. But at least HYDRA would be stopped. He just hoped that there would be a time when they would be able to forgive and join him, wherever his afterlife would be.

Because he loved…

SPLASH!

He hit the surface of the water loudly, losing conciousness rapidly, sinking to the ground.

It was so peaceful in here.

Maybe he could finally get some rest and peace.

Peace.

Peac..

Pea…

Pe….

P…..

……

***

He watched the man from the bridge plummeting down to the watery surface, surrounded by smouldering pieces of the wreck he was currently holding on to with his metal arm. His burning eyes watched as the man hit the water like a stone and he had no idea why it hurt so much to see him like this.

Had the man been right? Had he really known the Soldier from before? If so, then there was only one thing he could do now.

The Soldier screamed out loud over the noise of the explosions and then…

Then he let go, too, followed the man from the bridge into the water with a loud splash.

The stream water was dirty and filled with debris. The Soldier dived through it, more than once avoiding the occasional wreckage part, looking for the white star that would guide him to the man.

Finally, after long minutes, in which he not only struggled with his breathing, but also with himself, he saw something glowing in the muddiness of the river water. He swam straight toward the source, something in him making him hurrying up or the Captain would die soon, if he wasn’t already dead.

When the Soldier reached the blond man, he frowned. The Captain looked so peaceful, as if he hadn’t been shot by him at all. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

Grabbing the Captain by a strap of his uniform, he collected his last reserves of strength he had left and pulled them both into the direction of the nearest point of the riverbank.

He had to save the Captain.

He simply had to.

***

Having nothing to do was that unnerved Sam the most, while sitting next to his unconcious friend and waiting for him fim.

It’s been two days since the end of the whole HYDRA clusterfuck. 

Two days since they had found Steve, more dead than alive, on the riverbank near the crashsite of the third Helicarrier, the Winter Soldier nowhere in sight. Maybe he had drowned, maybe he had died in the crash. There were so many possibilites what could have happened to Steve’s war buddy. 

But Sam didn’t believe that the man was dead. The Soldier was most likely alive and on the run. Or who else could have rescued Steve from the certain death?

Sam sighed and turned his gaze to the window of the hospital room and the world outside. It was darker now and heavily clouded. Seemed like a thunderstorm was approaching. In the distance he could flashes of lightning, but heard no accompanying thunder yet.

He turned his attention back to Steve and the music that was playing ever since he began his vigil. He yawned. He was so tired because he hasn’t slept in 24 hours. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a while…

A while…

Sam must have dozen off, because he awoke with a start, when a deafening clap of thunder struck the ground in front of the hospital, accompanied by a blinding flash, shaking the hospital to its very foundations.

Sam jumped up and raced to the window to see if there was any damage. But darkness had fallen now and by the look of it, the street lamps seemed to have shorted out, apparently the result of the lightning strike.

The ex-Paratrooper shook his head and turned to take his place once more, but before he managed to do so, he stopped short. Apparently he wasn’t alone anymore. 

A man was standing there - no, not a man, more a big hunk of a man with more muscles than Steve had. He had the same hair colour as the Captain had, was wearing normal clothes and yet…

Sam couldn’t simply think of him as an average human man. There was something about him that wasn’t human. He didn’t think that this man was a super soldier just like Steve or the Winter Soldier. He was different. He stood there as if he was some kind of royalty, looking fondly at the sleeping Captain. He reminded Sam of some kind of deity, a hammer-carring deity…

Wait a moment! A hammer? Who in his right mind carried a hammer in public? A psycho, out to kill Steve in here? Sam couldn’t let that happen.

“Okay, whoever you are, pal, just don't go any further or you’ll be sorry for the rest of your life.” He said, ready to defend his friend.

The man turned his stormy blue gaze on him.

“I don't think so. And who are you anyway to threaten me or my partner?” he thundered.

Sam almost stumbled back. Partner? Whose partner?

“What?” he squawked.

The man stepped closer to Sam, gripping his hammer tightly.

“I said: Are you threatening me, Thor, or my partner, the Captain?” he thundered again.

Sam simply fainted.

*****************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> A new weekend - a new story. Hope you liked it so far. And don't forget to leave feedback ☺. I need it like the air to breathe.


End file.
